PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will provide the oversight necessary to first establish the Center for Translational Pediatric Research (CTPR) at the Arkansas Children's Hospital Research Institute (ACHRI) during COBRE Phase I and then will ensure the long-term sustainability of the center through all three COBRE Phases and beyond. The Center Director, Dr. Alan Tackett, will lead the Administrative Core both in the scientific and mentoring missions. Dr. Tackett is a nationally recognized leader in the scientific focus of the CTPR and has extensive administrative and mentoring experience. A Senior Mentoring Committee of leaders will assist Dr. Tackett in CTPR-related oversight decisions and guide the Faculty Development Plan. The long-term goal of the Administrative Core is to strengthen ACHRI's biomedical research infrastructure by providing administrative oversight and a Faculty Development Plan that will enhance the ability of investigators to compete for complementary NIH individual research grants or other equivalent extramural support, and ensure the longevity of the CTPR as a thematic, multi-disciplinary, state-of-the-art pediatric research center. The short- term goal for Phase I of the COBRE is to lay the foundation for achieving the long-term goal by implementing administrative oversight of the center, executing the Faculty Development Plan for the CTPR Project Leaders, establishing productive and efficient Core Facilities, overseeing a Pilot Project Program to seed the growth of new faculty in the center and providing critical evaluation of progress. To achieve the long-term and short-term goals of the CTPR, the center leadership will pursue the following Specific Aims in the Administrative Core: (1) Provide for the long-term success of the CTPR by establishing and supporting a thematic, multi-disciplinary, state-of-the-art pediatric research center with cutting-edge research, research training and career development opportunities, (2) Execute a comprehensive Faculty Development Plan for mentoring Project Leaders for their transition to and attainment of independent investigator status, (3) Administer a Pilot Project Program to seed the growth of faculty in the CTPR and (4) Provide comprehensive evaluation of the CTPR using quantitative milestones and goals as metrics.